The Stupendous Spider-Man
The Stupendous Spider-Man is a American computer-animated television series which featuring the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series follow Spider-Man battling his lesser-know enemies while also battling some of his well-know foes. Characters Main Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) *Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakelee) *Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by ) *Harry Osborn (Voiced by ) *Gwen Stacy (Voiced by ) Supporting Characters *Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) *Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) *Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Betty Brant (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *Ned Leeds (Voiced by Seth Green) *Ben Urich (Voiced by ) *Phil Urich (Voiced by ) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) *Liz Allen (Voiced by ) *Sally Arvil (Voiced by ) *Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ) *Glory Grant (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Randy Robertson (Voiced by Ogie Banks) *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Charles Duckworth) *Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Anser) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) *Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by Kath Soucie) *Billy Connors (Voiced by Max Burkholder) *Debra Whitman (Voiced by ) *Norah Winters (Voiced by ) *Vin Gonzales (Voiced by ) *Michele Gonzales (Voiced by ) *Carlie Cooper (Voiced by ) *Aunt Anna Watson (Voiced by ) *Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Voiced by Susanne Blakelee) *John Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) Villains *Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman) *Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by Countery B. Vance)/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Eddie Brock, Jr. (Voiced by Quentin Flynn)/Venom (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (Voiced by David Kaye) *Brian Hopps/Kangaroo (Voiced by ) *Martin Blank/Gibbon (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Carolyn Trainor/Lady Octopus (Voiced by Lisa Loeb) *Living Brain (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Voiced by Estelle) *Beatte Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by Michaela Deitz) *Leeann Foreman/Whiplash (Voiced by April Winchell) *Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by Deedee Margo Hall) *Angelica Brancale/Stunner (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Chtylok (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron (Voiced by Wallace Langham) *Anton Miguel Rodriguez/Tarantula (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Carlos LaMuerto/Black Tarantula (Voiced by Keith David) *Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by Greg Ellis) *Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Hippo (Voiced by Michael-Leon Happy) *Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by George Takei) *Inner Demons (Various Voices) *Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) *Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by Philip Proctor) *Calypso Ezili/Caplyso (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) *Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Spidercide (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) *Superior Spider-Man (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) *Man-Wolf (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Gregory "Greg" Head/Override (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Annie Head/Aura (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) *Overdrive (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Jacob Eishorn/Styx (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Gerald Stone/Stone (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Catherine D'Antan/Commandra (Voiced by Rachel Quintance) *Delilah (Voiced by Catherine O'Hara) *Jalome Beacher/Slyde (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) Other Heroes * Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 #With Great Power: Six mouths has passed after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker try to balance between of being a normal high school student while also being a superhero. However, he find himself of being a target of the crime boss, the Kingpin when he sent in his minions, the Enforcers to take care of Spidey. Meanwhile, Peter find a job at the Daily Bugle where he take pictures of himself as Spider-Man. #The Spider and the Tarantula: As an assassin from South America, the Tarantula is hired by the Kingpin to destroy Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must survive and defeats Tarantula while trying to find the prefect gift for his Aunt May's birthday. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Show Category:Television Series Category:Animated Category:Computer-Animated Category:Animation Category:Computer-Animation Category:Disney XD